havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes/Death
This page covers all of the various death tropes used in Haven. Intentional killings Most people who die in Haven are killed by the Troubled unintentionally. It's not just that most Troubled murders are accidental, most of the time the person isn't even aware of what they are doing. Intentional deaths are unusual, and intentional deaths that are not Troubled deaths are even more so. See Homicide as suicide for cases where Troubled murders involve suicide. *Elliot Wallace - murdered by Van Richards, using Vickie's Trouble, sketches that affect their real-life counterparts."Sketchy" *Joe Santomauro - murdered by Van Richards, using Vickie's Trouble, sketches that affect their real-life counterparts. *Eleanor Carr - murdered by the Chameleon when she discovered its true identity."As You Were" *Vanessa Stanley - murdered by Matt West, who upon being told of his Trouble and the classmates he'd accidentally killed was pleased and decided to use his Trouble in order to kill *An unnamed serial killer with a rose tattoo was killed and eaten by Amelia Benton"Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" *Sheila McMartin - murdered by Arlo McMartin using Bill. This is a usual case of Til Murder Do Us Part because death had already parted the couple. *Kurt - murdered by Bruce Fresnel, getting revenge for his sister, Annie. *Harry Nix - murdered by Duke Crocker to save over 20 of his children. *Agent Howard - killed by Nathan Wuornos in an attempt to prevent Parker from leaving. "Thanks For The Memories" Non-Troubled killings These deaths were both purposeful and did not use a Trouble as a method of death. This list includes those killed by the Troubled for a non-Trouble related reason and not using a Trouble. Katarina Hall, Felicia Brody and Leith Glendower all used a Trouble as a cover for their murder. Each of them is caught by an Absence of Evidence. *Jeff McShaw - poisoned by Katarina Hall, his . "Consumed" *Richard Brody - electrocuted by his wife, Felicia."Sparks and Recreation" *Leith Glendower - murdered by his father Cole."The Tides That Bind" *Evidence Ryan - shot by one of Reverend Driscoll's men. *James Cogan - killed the second time by his wife, Arla. Police & self-defense killings *Chameleon - shot and killed by Nathan Wuornos after he discovered its true identity. *Ian Haskell - shot and killed by Wuornos and Audrey Parker *Reverend Driscoll - killed by Parker in defense of Amelia Benton *Roy Crocker - shot by Sarah Vernon in self-defense. *Arla Cogan - stabbed by Parker in self-defense. Mass murderers Mass murderers kill several people in a single incident. *Max Hansen - killed an entire family in 1985 *Ian Haskell - burned a building full of people alive. Spree killers Spree killers kill in regular intervals of weeks or days, if they don't simply go on a murderous rampage that usually ends only when someone captures or kills them. *Moira - Killed at least four people: Lizzy & Rica Hamilton, Charlie Carter, and Joseph Brentner. All of these murders were intentional, though she did not intend for these to be permanent deaths."Magic Hour: Part 1 Serial killers A Serial Killer is someone who commits multiple murders, in separate incidents with at least a few days in between killings. The minimum death toll to be classified as a serial killer is 3-5 people, providing they were killed in separate incidents over a period of more than 30 days. *An unnamed serial killer with a rose tattoo murdered a half-dozen women. *The Bolt-Gun Killer: Killed Roslyn Toomey, Grady Moore,"Burned" Tommy Bowen"Stay" and Claire Callahan"Last Goodbyes" for their skins. Killed at least six additional women for body parts. The Bolt-Gun Killer was Haven's first recognized serial killer. *Harry Nix - killed his entire family in 1983. When his Trouble activated again in 2010, he killed several of his children, including Paul and Greg Winfield. With the exception of his first killing in 1983, all of these deaths were intentional. His 2010 victims were all created by him in order to one-day serve as his victims. Nix's 1983 killings made him a Self Made Orphan. His 2010 killings are an example of Offing The Offspring."The Farmer" *Roland Holloway - killed his entire family in 1983. When his Trouble activated again in 2010, he killed Tina Teagarden and Chad before being stopped by Parker."Real Estate" *William - modifies Carrie Benson's Trouble and gives the Driscoll brothers a Trouble, causing at least 6 deaths. The hallucinations he plants kill another 4 people."William" He continues modifying Troubles, including modifying Doreen Hanscomb's Trouble, causing a volcano to erupt in Haven. Only one victim of is known (Susie), but the total death counts are likely much higher. He then murders Cliff, his first kill not making use of a Trouble."The Trouble With Troubles" He also creates a , which he sends to kill everyone born on July 12th 1983, the day the Troubles came back in Lucy Ripley's time. The Rugaroo kiled Abigail Banks, Gemma Green, and Hank before it was destroyed by Jennifer Mason."Shot in the Dark" He finally triggers the Harker family Trouble in baby Aaron, causing at least 10 deaths."When the Bough Breaks" At a minimum, he has caused 25 deaths. Crocker bloodline The Crocker Trouble destroys the Trouble in a bloodline at the cost of a human life, making them Hunters of Their Own Kind. The Crocker Trouble is also addictive causing Murder Makes You Crazy. This combination seems designed to create serial killers. The Crockers and their allies believe that Murder Is The Best Solution. Once activated Wade Crocker became a spree killer, killing at least 5 people in the space of a few days including Jordan McKee."Lay Me Down" Roy Crocker and Simon Crocker worked as Professional Killers for the Guard."Sarah""Business As Usual" Duke Crocker is the only Crocker who has managed to avoid becoming a serial killer. He has only killed twice: he killed Harry Nix at a point where Nix was already on the verge of death in order to say over twenty lives and he killed his brother, Wade, in self-defense. The Crocker bloodline is also strongly tied to suicide themes, especially Death Is The Only Option. Jenny Meers' grandfather asked to Simon Crocker to kill him, something that Simon implied was not a usual request. Both Kyle Hopkins and Tyler used Duke's Trouble to commit suicide, though only Hopkins intended to commit suicide. Aiden Driscoll asked Duke to kill him, but Duke refused, both unwilling to kill his friend and no longer able to take his curse away."Crush" High body count Troubles Lots of Troubles are deadly, but few wrack up high body counts without the Troubled person exploiting their deadly Trouble to purposefully kill. In the first three seasons only three Troubles have a body count of three or higher without intentional deaths. In Season 4, once the Troubles have accelerated, high body count Troubles are the norm, and no longer the exception. *Matt West's Trouble killed five people in the space of one day: Carlene Manning, Xander, Brian, Vanessa Stanley and himself. One of these deaths (Stanley) was intentional. The rest were not. *Nikki Coleman's Trouble killed three people: Paul Stark, Merrill & Hugh Underwood. Only one of these deaths was intentional. *Daphne's Trouble kills three people in one day: Alice Hargrove, Frank Bentley and Reed Harris."Over My Head" *Don Keaton's Trouble killed at least eight people in the course of the day."Survivors" *Mike Gallagher's Trouble kills four people in the course of one day. *Paul Krebbs's Trouble killed at least four people in the space of a couple hours: Seth Hughes, Officer Tatum, Chet Lawson and Coach B. *Carrie Benson's Trouble kills three people. *Jack and Aiden Driscoll's Trouble kills at least six people. *The Harker family Trouble is one of the most deadly Troubles. In 1901, the Herald had to cover up the deaths caused by the Harker Trouble by blaming the Spanish influenza."Funeral For Victim Of Spanish Influenza Held This Past Sunday" In 2011 when William prematurely triggered baby Aaron's Trouble, it killed at least 6 people. Suicide & self-destruction Suicide themes are not only tied to the Crocker bloodline. Everyone reacts differently to finding out that they are Troubled. Most people are overwhelmed with guilt for the destruction they're wrought and the lives they cost. Some of these people can hold it together. Therapy helps. But some people simply can't hold it together and they kill themselves. Sometimes this is a form of self-punishment and sometimes they simply don't know how to control their Trouble and think that Death Is The Only Option. This may take the form of a Heroic Sacrifice but more often than not it's a Stupid Sacrifice. After dealing with the Troubles for so long, some people go from Not Afraid To Die to ouright Death Seekers often turning into Martyrs Without A Cause. Sometimes death really is the only answer and then Driven To Suicide or sometimes even outright homicide is invoked. This forces one of the protagonists, usually Parker, to Shoot The Dog. She's only called out for this twice: after shooting Reverend Driscoll and after asking Crocker to kill Harry Nix. She responds with the classic "I Did What I Had To Do". Only once does this happen to someone other than Parker. When Parker and Wuornos talk Wesley Toomey into committing suicide, Crocker calls Wuornos out for this behavior. *The Novelli family is literally self-destructive. Anger between members of the family creates living roots which attack and kill family members."Roots" *Evidence Ryan committed suicide by cop."Lockdown" *Forrest Lambert recklessly Interrupted a Cooldown Hug and got his jugular slashed. *Lynette's guilt over the people her Trouble has hurt combined with her anger at people who get away with crimes and her Trouble took her and imprisoned her in a Haven Court House painting."Double Jeopardy" Self-sacrifice Most of these deaths or intended deaths are not actually necessary, and therefore not Heroic Sacrifices. These deaths are largely variations of suicide by cop, where the person does not want to live with what they've done and provokes their own death. *Piper Taylor - Stupid Sacrifice - Taylor let her Troubled animals attack and kill her. Not only was this not the only option, but it risked the life of her son, Landon who only lived due to his mother's Trouble."Fur" *Garland Wuornos - Heroic Suicides - Wuornos pulled his cracking Trouble into himself, self-destructing in order to save the town of Haven. This is seemingly a legitimate sacrifice as Parker, who innately knows how to combat the Troubles sees no other option and refuses to help Nathan talk him down."Spiral" *Anson Shumway - Stupid Sacrifice - Shumway steps in front of a car in order to stop anyone else from being hurt. There's absolutely no need for this, as while his time-loop Trouble is triggered by guilt, no one had to be hit by the car. Had he waited on the curb the way Parker had instructed him to, the car would have passed by, no one would have died and Shumway, with nothing to feel guilty over would not have triggered a repeat of the day."Audrey Parker's Day Off" *Kyle Hopkins - Stupid Sacrifice - Hopkins impales himself on a knife in Duke Crocker's hand in order to make sure that his unborn child isn't Troubled. This is beyond unnecessary. His ghost Trouble can presumably be avoided by making sure that his child does not become a grave-digger."Sins of the Fathers" *Moira - Sacrificial Revival Spell - Moira kills herself in order to resurrect both her sister Noelle and Nathan Wuornos."Magic Hour: Part 2" *Jordan McKee - death seeker - McKee cannot continue living with her Trouble and by Season 4 has become a death seeker. She uses her Trouble on the living blood, not knowing whether or not it would kill her."Bad Blood" She later kidnaps Vince Teagues and activates Wade Crocker's Trouble. And even though Crocker is aware of her Trouble and his started wearing leather gloves to get around her defenses and he has shown himself to be recklessly violent, unhinged and addicted to power, she meets him alone in his car. This time she doesn't make it. *Nathan Wuornos - Please Kill Me If It Satisfies You combined with Heroic Suicide, only to be revealed to be Senseless Sacrifice. This revelation fortunately comes just before he goes through with it."Fallout" Driven to suicide *Wesley Toomey is driven to suicide when Wuornos and Parker convince him to walk into the light and be abducted by "aliens". Crocker points out that this isn't any different from killing him, and Wuornos defends their actions, saying that maybe the aliens were real."301" Homicide as suicide There's being driven to suicide and then there's outright homicide masquerading as suicide. *Matt West dies by his own Trouble when Parker talks him into unknowingly killing himself."The Hand You're Dealt" *Cornell Stamoran is killed by his own clone. For Stamoran, this is homicide. For his clone, this is both homicide and suicide, as his existence is dependent on Stamoran."Friend or Faux" *Tyler uses his ability to take over people's bodies by forcing them to commit suicide. He forces Brian to slit his throat, Katie to jump in front of a car and the orderly to shoot a needle full of air into his heart. He then kills himself while in Duke Crocker's body. This last, unusual death is a suicide (Tyler kills himself), a homicide (Duke's body kills Tyler), an attempted homicide (Tyler attempts to keep Duke's body by destroying his own) and an accidental death (Tyler had no clue that Duke was Troubled or that Duke's Trouble would end his own)."The New Girl" Resurrection Death isn't exactly cheap in Haven, but it's not always permanent either. *Landon Taylor died in a house fire. His mother, Piper, stuffed his body and used her Trouble to reanimate him. Landon's unnamed wife is an example of Fire Keeps It Dead-Piper is unable to bring her back because she's too badly burned. *Kyle Hopkins' Trouble brings back the ghosts of everyone he body he buried. As he's a grave digger, this is a lot of people. *Both the ghosts and the reanimated animals follow the principle of No Ontological Inertia. The exception to this is that somehow, Landon survives his mothers death. *Noelle and Moira's have a resurrection Trouble. Once activated if they lay their hands on a dead person before sundown on the day of their death. They can only resurrect one person at a time without being killed in the process. One of their victims, Rica Hamilton, Wakes Up At The Morgue. See Tropes: Time travel for death and resurrection tropes involving time travel. Death by gender Men Are The Expendable Gender is completely averted in Haven: *Numerical aversion: The male to female death rate is approximately 3:1.8, almost exactly the same ratio as Haven's gender gap (approximately 3:1.8). *Gore aversion: Haven does typically use Gory Discretion Shots, but equally. Bodies are equally gory. In Season 3, a serial killer goes around killing female victims, slicing off their body parts and burning their corpses. *Thematic aversion: More important female characters are killed then the men, but the male deaths have more impact. Garland Wuornos has a Meaningful Memorial and also has a Grave Marking Scene. Simon Crocker gets a Grave Marking Scene (even though he died years before the series started) and Wade Crocker gets a Meaningful Funeral. Reverend Driscoll gets an edition of the Haven Herald dedicated to eulogizing him. Roy Crocker gets an emotional death holding his grandsons hand. None of the women have funerals, memorials or visible graves. *Character aversion: The rate of female killers to male killers is appx. 3:2.2, a slightly higher rate of female killers. The female killers are no more sympathetic than the male killers, and often they are less. Other death tropes *Villian's Dying Grace - Ian Haskell takes Jackie Clark's Trouble when he dies."Fear & Loathing" *Survivor's Guilt plays a role in triggering Bobby Mueller and Frank Marigold's Troubles. Survivor's guilt also drives Nathan Wuorno's death seeking behavior. Murder tropes *Suspect Existence Failure - This is a trope regularly invoked on Haven, in large part due to the use of Red Herrings. The first suspect is never actually the right person, and sometimes it takes their dying before the cops move onto a new suspect. *The Coroner Doth Protest Too Much - This trope is regularly invoked. There's no way to prosecute someone who killed someone using a Trouble and most of the time they didn't intend to kill the person anyway."The Trial of Audrey Parker" This leaves a lot of murders needing to be covered up. The HPD keeps two whole separate file systems, one official set and one with the truth. Sometimes this trope involves the actual coroner. Dr. Rudy Lucassi regularly gave the Haven Herald quotes to cover up the Troubles. *Many Troubled people are Walking Wastelands - Bill McShaw, T. J. Smith,"A Tale of Two Audreys" Lori Fulcher, Nikki Coleman, Don Keaton, Peter Krebs, and Jack & Aiden Driscoll. The fear that being around a Troubled person is deadly justifies the Fantastic Racism that the Troubled face. **Poisonous Person - Stu Pierce *Birth Death Justaposition - "Ball and Chain""Ball and Chain" *Animal Assassin - "Fur" *Living Shadow - the Dark Man"Ain't No Sunshine *Ten Little Murder Victims - "As You Were""As You Were" *Blood From The Mouth - "The Hand You're Dealt" *Take Me Out At The Ball Game - "Sparks and Recreation" *Expendable Clone - "Friend or Faux" *Horror Hunger - Who, What, Where, Wendigo?", "The Farmer" *Impaled With Extreme Prejudice - Kyle Hopkins (impaled himself), Peter Krebs (survived)"Countdown" *Half The Woman She Used To Be - the first victim in "Silent Night""Silent Night" *Eye Scream - Jason Dooley's death in "Double Jeopardy" *Nasty Party - "Real Estate" *Reunion Revenge - "Reunion""Reunion" *Bloody Murder - "Bad Blood" Notes References Category:Tropes